Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video image preview system, and in particular, it relates to a system for editing preview images and related apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Conventional print advertising methods have limited circulation, and the content of the advertisement cannot always attract the consumers' attention. Gradually, advertising is improved by technology, and advertisements are now transmitted throughout the world using network technologies. Moreover, animated advertisements create deeper impressions on the consumers. Further, advertisements have become interactive, allowing consumers to interact with the advertisements via display media, greatly improving the effectiveness of advertisements.
In recent years, video matrix display screens such as TV walls have replaced conventional print advertisements. Many cities and business districts have installed video matrix display screens to display advertisement images, such as movie trailers, product information, etc. Typically, a video matrix system is formed of X*X display devices pieced together; for example, a 4*4 matrix is formed by 16 display devices. A central control terminal is coupled to multiple display devices and multiple source devices, and controls and adjusts the display content from the source devices and various image parameters.
Conventional video matrix apparatus, switch and related user interface use a one-to-one connection, i.e., using a single user interface to perform adjustment of a single image source, and transmit the image to the video matrix apparatus. The process is cumbersome. In another conventional video matrix switch, although zooming capabilities are provided, a shortcoming is that the image source and the video matrix need to have the same aspect ratio, to avoid image distortion. This limits the size of the apparatus at both ends. Further, conventional technologies cannot perform processing on preview images; rather, preview images can only be generated after the adjustment process is complete, for confirmation purposes. This increases the complexity of the adjustment process.